Dangerous Games
by AaylaSecura
Summary: Rating and genres subject to change. (Rating might go up.) What happens when one of the bad guys gets a little more intimate than liked and gets their hands on their prize? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

** Dangerous Games**

Summary:What happens when one of the bad guys gets a little more intimate than liked and gets their hands on their prize? Read and find out! R&R PLEASE!

**Sam: I have a feeling this is going to be one of my best fanfics, even though it's my first "Batman and Robin" fanfic and my first attempt at something like this.**

**Robin: This is _so_ not going to be a lust fanfiction!**

**Sam: OMG! NO! That is _so_ gross! How could you even _think_ that I'd write something like that?**

**Robin (shrugs): I don't know. It just sounds like you.**

**Sam (smacks Robin): NO! That is gross! I do torture, not disgusting lust.**

**Batman: Okay, kids. Break it up. You don't want to kill each other before this story has even started.**

**Sam: You're right, but I might kill your disgusting protégé during the story.**

**Robin: Hey…!**

**Sam: I'm the one with the computer and keyboard, so I don't think threats are in place right now. Anyway, I wouldn't kill you. I couldn't, although I can and will hurt you. I don't know why. It's weird, but it's just me. This will get a little gory, so the rating might change. And there will be a little non-con love, but I won't get too into that. Like I said, I hate it; so it won't be in here that much.**

**Robin (gulps): Okay, but don't get too carried away. Please?**

**Sam: That depends on how you act. Anyway, I don't own Batman, Robin, Commissioner Gordon, or any of the other characters you recognize; and I'm not making any money off of this. So please don't sue me. Anyway, let's see how many people will actually read the story.**

Chapter One

Revelations

Sixteen-year-old Dick Grayson sat in his bedroom doing his homework. He was more cheerful than usual, because he had just obtained his driver's license. Dick finished up the last problem in Algebra and then closed his book. That was the last of his homework. _Why do they even make teenagers learn such confusing things? There is absolutely no reason that I need to know Algebra right now. Seriously, who is going to make their prices with x's and n's and stuff in them?_ Although getting his driver's license had made him happy, it hadn't made him so ecstatic as to forget about how much he hated homework.

Dick's normal face-wide grin returned as he put his book back in his backpack to await school the next day. He bounded out of his room and down the stairs, almost slamming into Alfred at the bottom. "Oh, my! Master Grayson!"

"Sorry, Alfred," was all that Dick offered as he came out of his jerked stop and ran around Alfred. He couldn't wait to get to the Batcave to see if anything fun was happening. Alfred just sighed and went back to doing his duties.

Before Dick got to the Batcave, the telephone rang. _Oh man!_ Dick thought. He was right next to the phone, which meant he had to answer it. "Hello?" he greeted hastily, wanting very much to get whoever was on the phone off.

"Dick?" A woman's voice was on the other end of the line.

"Melissa?" Dick asked, brightening a little at the familiar voice of his current girlfriend.

"Hey," Melissa said. "I was just calling to check on you. You've been acting a little, well, odd lately. Are you okay?"

Dick frowned. Never had one of his girlfriends been able to read him so easily. It was true that he had been acting odd lately. He had been a little aggravated. Catwoman had robbed a jewelry store and gotten away. "Yeah. I'm fine. Listen. Um, I've really got to go," Dick replied.

"Oh," Melissa said, the disappointment evident on her voice. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah," Dick replied.

"Don't forget that you invited me to dinner and to see that new movie 'Disaster' tomorrow night," Melissa told her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Dick replied again. "See you later."

"You too," Melissa replied. She blew a kiss to him through the phone, and Dick hung up. Once again, he started his journey to the Batcave again.

Dick arrived and looked on the computer. Sure enough, there was an alarm going off at the First National Bank on Lincoln Street. Only seconds after making this discovery, Dick saw Bruce Wayne walk through the doorway and into the cave. As Dick was about to tell him what was happening, he said curtly, "I know. Let's go."

Without losing a second, the two changed into their costumes and jumped into the Batmobile. Then they took off toward the First National Bank.

"Sshh," Catwoman whispered to her henchmen. "And for heavens' sakes, _do_ keep an eye out for the Dynamic Duo!"

As she and her henchmen spread out to carry out their individual jobs, one of the henchmen tripped the alarm. Catwoman hissed. "Sorry," the henchman replied.

"Just do your jobs faster!" Catwoman replied, bounding down the hallway to do what she had gone there to do.

Batman and Robin hurriedly jumped out of the Batmobile and ran into the bank, their capes waving in the wind behind them. "Be careful!" Batman said. "You go get the henchmen! I'm going after Catwoman!"

Robin nodded and veered to the left at a fork that had come in the hallway. Batman veered to the right. Robin ran down the hallway, taking out any henchmen he could find. Finally, he came to an open vault. He jumped in. "Oh man," he whispered. There was Catwoman and some of her henchmen. Behind Robin, the door shut; and he immediately spun around. Behind him were four more of Catwoman's henchmen. _So Batman goes to take care of Catwoman and I find her_, Robin thought. _How typical._ He braced himself for a fight, dropping down to a fighting stance.

"Oh," Catwoman purred. "How typical of such a cute little birdie." This caught Robin off guard, and his defense weakened a little with his back to the henchmen behind him, leaving him very vulnerable and open. Two of the henchmen sneaked up behind him and grabbed his arms. They pulled his arms behind his back and pushed struggling teenager until he was finally standing right in front of Catwoman, his face only inches from hers.

Robin tried to push back and fight, but it was to no avail. He was simply not as strong as the men holding him with their steely grips. Suddenly, Catwoman did something he never expected. She leaned forward, grabbed his chin, and kissed him. She backed away a little after a few moments, licking her lips. "My, my, little birdie," she said. "You are delicious."

Just as she was leaning forward again, Batman broke through the vault door. The henchmen immediately let go of a blushing Robin, and Catwoman straightened up. "Catwoman, you fiend!" Batman yelled.

No longer having any support and already having been pushing away, Robin had no way of stopping himself as the men let go of him; and gravity brought him falling hard to the ground. He landed on his tailbone and flew backward, eventually bouncing his head off of the ground. He heard Batman yell something, but his head swam and pounded, the pain becoming increasingly unbearable. He heard a few punches, and then Batman was at his side. "Are you okay, chum?" he asked, obviously not knowing what had just transpired in the few minutes before he had arrived.

"Yeah," Robin replied, shaking his head. That was _not_ a good idea. "Ow!" he cried, feeling the icy grip of darkness descending upon him. He wasn't going to go without a fight, but in the end, he had little choice. He finally succumbed to the dark, cold hands that beckoned to him.

Sam: Well? What did you think? Why don't you tell me? However, you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what happens to Catwoman and things. Like I said, there was a little non-con love in here; but I've tried to minimize it. Anyway, I'll try to keep going on this story and update soon; but I don't know how that's going to turn out. Hopefully, everything will be okay. Anyway, I'll try to continue; but that also depends on reviews. So tell me what you think!

**Robin: I'll tell you what I think. I think you should just quit this thing all together and be done with it.**

**Sam (glaring at him): Shut up. Nobody asked your opinion.**

**Robin (ignoring her comment): And furthermore, I call your "non-con love" lust. You just like to think up a fancy name for it so you don't have to believe that it really is lust.**

**Sam: Okay. That's it!**

**Sam tackles Robin to the ground, and the two start fighting.**

**Batman (rolling his eyes): I get the feeling this is going to be a long story.**


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry to those of you who are reading this story. I do like writing, but right now I'm focusing on two of my fanfics in particular. I'll try to finish them as soon as possible, but I don't know when that will be. I might not update this for a while. I'm sorry about that, but I can't keep up with all of my stories. And I have writer's block in some of them. I'm not sure what I should do. And if I try to keep up with the two that I really like, I don't have my whole heart and soul in what I'm writing in my other stories. That means that they won't turn out as good as they could. Again, I'm sorry; but that's what I have to do. Thank you for reading this story, and I hope to return to it soon.**


End file.
